1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a keyboard, and more particularly, to a light-transmissible keycap and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Keyboards are one of indispensable peripheral equipment of computers for inputting instructions to computers. A keycap of a key switch on a keyboard is marked with symbols and characters according to its function, so as to allow users to identify and select the appropriate key switch for inputting instructions to the computer easily.
According to specifications of a conventional keyboard, a keycap is marked with symbols and characters of different input methods. As for a conventional non-luminous keyboard, symbols and characters of different input methods can be sprayed or stuck on the keycaps with different colors, so as to allow users to identify the keycaps easily.
When symbols and characters are sprayed on the keycaps, it is required to repeat the spraying process many times to represent symbols and characters of different input methods with different colors because there is only one color allowed at a time in each the spraying process, which increases manufacturing cost. When the symbols and characters are stuck on the keycaps, it is not required to execute a sticking process repeatedly, but the stickers on the keycaps are easy to fall off during a using process, which affects identification of the keycaps.
Besides, as for a conventional luminous keyboard, symbols and characters can be represented by different colors of light. However, conventional light-transmissible color layers disposed on a light-transmissible keycap interfere with each other and affect an actual color of light, such that colors corresponding to different input methods are distorted, which affects aesthetics and identification of the conventional keycap. That's called a bleeding problem. Therefore, there is a need to design a light-transmissible keycap to solve the bleeding problem as mentioned above.